Various devices, with which fluids can be taken from patients or fluids can be fed to the patient by means of a flexible tube, are known in the field of medical engineering. Here, access to the patient generally takes place with a catheter for feeding into bodily organs or a cannula for puncturing vessels. Orderly access to the patient must be ensured during the examination or treatment. It is therefore necessary to monitor the patient access. In particular, orderly patient access requires extracorporeal blood treatment devices which have an extracorporeal blood circuit.
Devices, which have an electrical moisture sensor in order to be able to detect blood escaping at the puncture point, are known for monitoring vessel access in the case of extracorporeal blood treatment devices. The known moisture sensors are in the form of a pad which is placed on the puncture point.
A woven moisture sensor, which has a connecting tab on which the electrical connecting contacts are arranged, is disclosed in International Patent Publication No. WO 2011/116943 A1. The sensor has a textile fabric which is placed on the patient's skin. The textile fabric of the sensor is provided with an adhesive or adhesion layer which is covered by a removable cover material. The adhesive or adhesion layer is designed in such a way that the sensor can be fixed to the patient's skin after the cover material has been removed.
It should be possible to produce medical sensors cost-effectively in large quantities. For easy handling of medical sensors, the cover material should be easy to remove from the carrier material.